vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sir Vancelot
Hi! Im a fan of your series on youtube! But I have a request for a video. Remember Dong Fang Zhi Zi? I made a picture of her. Not the model though! That was made by someone else http://majorawesomeness.deviantart.com/art/Dong-Fang-Zhi-Zi-WallPaper-509956565 and a journal entry http://majorawesomeness.deviantart.com/journal/Devious-Journal-Entry-509947230 This is her page. http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Dong_Fang_Zhi_Zi She has a NiaoNiao and UTAU voicebank. Shes also bilingural(excuse my spelling) being Japanese and Chinese voicebank on both programs. Shes fairly interesting. But her UTAU voicebank is hard to find, but there are alot of covers featuring her. But just stay away from CodeNamealiorEarths and her 2nd chnnel. Its just a high pitched miku edit. Thank you for reading this! Hello! I'm glad you like my videos! Yes, I am aware of Dong Fang Zhi Zi. I plan on making a video that talks about NiaoNiao and other programs like Vocalina, I was going to talk about her in that segment : ) Thank you for sharing that wallpaper with me, I will try to use it in the video! Sir Vancelot (talk) 17:10, January 31, 2015 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcRVsqvXX-A Hi! I'm just a random annon who loves your Youtube channel & can't wait for more episodes. I'm just here to ask a question. When are you going to make videos covering info about new V4 vocaloids like Iroha, Miki, Flower and Yuezhing Ling? Are there enough songs featuring them on NicoNico to make a video in the first place? I don't mean to rush you by any means, I'm sure you're busy enough as it is. I'll be waiting for your next episode! -Another fan P.S. Have fun with Luka V4X! I love her as much as you do! (I just haven't purchased her yet...) I am not sure when but it will hopefully be soon! I'm a bit late on my 2015 release videos because doing the Yukari and Luka V4 videos took a lot out of me and I've been taking a small break. Right now I am working on my Rana anniversary video and then I'll need to start on Gachapoid V3's soon after. Hopefully I can take care of Gackpo V4 not too long afterwards and then I'll be able to work on the rest of the V4 updates. Sir Vancelot (talk) 18:22, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Kaito Kaito and Meiko's prototypes were both used in the same album song in July 2003 s. So I presume they were both in development at the same time. I do not as well English and Japanese were both worked on also at the same time, so everything began more or less at once. Its never really been stated why Kaito was released a few year later, though it is note he had an updated version of the engine, which I presume is linked to why he too so long. At this point in time, Ronie and Jodie (Ann and Al V1) were being worked upon by PowerFX, so likely they too would have had the engine version the same as Kaito had they been released (I would like this thing mentioned at some point too please if you don't mind ^_^). At this stage the develope stuios were just cfm, Z-G and PFX. But there was a issue with it (VOCALOID I think notes whats wrong too), that led to a further update post-kaito. By the end of the engine, its method of synthising was more closer to V2's style, henced why it produced a different result. I do note that Yamaha didn't seem to expect people to own more then one Vocaloid vocal, and a lot of v1 and V2's issues came from people owning a lot more then 1 vocal and seems to have fueld the new lite/full approach from v3 onwards. Pretty much the following year we enter V2 development and cfm stated that V1 was more like a prototype for V2, so a lot of things are kind confusing. I still imagine Kaito was caught up in all of this, but its also why we see no further V1's, as the V1s became V2's thaat were being worked upon (like Ann and Al, hence why Ann was ready to go so soon). Regardless, the thing that still stands is his failure, as this is the one of the most influential moment in Vocaloid Japanese history, as its why we don't get that many males. I would mention the shift towards V2 and how it impacted the lack of further V1s, as from Jan 2007 the work went onto tht engine and everything V1 was dropped. This would avoid having to dwell too long on why Kaito was so long being released because its not stated, despite being a prototype in that early album. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:38, March 4, 2017 (UTC)